A Bit Wet
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: The Cullens get a pool. Edward and Carlisle want Bella to enjoy it. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for threesome sexual content. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Summer on LJ. Hope you enjoy!


**A Bit Wet**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Humour/Romance

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Summary: The Cullens get a pool. Edward and Carlisle want Bella to enjoy it.

A/N: Part of my threesome AU. Written for my Twilight20 prompt Summer.

"Come on Bella," Edward called from the middle of large in-ground pool that the Cullens had just recently installed.

I had to admit, and although it was extremely hot out, I found it just plain silly that Carlisle had even considered installing an in-ground pool. They were vampires, they enjoyed the heat. But then again, Emmett had always had strange ways of thinking. But what was even more ridiculous was here they were, eleven o'clock at night, _skinny dipping_ in said pool.

"You two are insane," I said, putting my hands on my hips. I had no intentions of getting into a pool with two naked vampires. No matter how aroused it made me just thinking about it.

Edward grinned and then disappeared underneath the water. "I must confess," Carlisle said his voice velvet and alluring. "I do enjoy this, very much so."

Edward surfaced next to Carlisle; turning to me he smirked and pulled Carlisle to him, kissing him deeply. I bit my lip as Edward threaded his hand into Carlisle's blonde hair and began tugging.

"Honestly," I said as they pulled apart, trying to keep my voice annoyed but failing miserably so. I quickly stripped, trying to ignore the satisfied smile on Edward's face, and jumped in; the cool water, sucking the breath from me when I surfaced.

I adjusted quickly however, and though I'd intended to swim over to Edward and taunt him, Carlisle grabbed me around the waist, spinning me until we were face to face. "Emmett suggested we get this for you, you know," he whispered quietly against my ear, eliciting a shudder from me. "Although I don't think he intended it to be used for this." He slid his mouth from my ear, down my neck, over my collarbone, and to the hollow of my throat.

"We're sorry love," Edward swam up behind me and positioned his hips against me. I moaned softly. "We didn't mean to tease you."

I reached behind me to tangle my hand into Edward's bronze hair, tilting my head to the side to give him access to my neck. With my other hand, I caressed Carlisle's scalp as he licked at my collarbone.

"Bella," Carlisle breathed as he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

I felt Edward slip one hand from my hips to between my legs, stroking me softly, slowly heightening my arousal. I moaned as he slid two fingers into me and Carlisle brought his mouth back to mine, swallowing my whimpers as Edward began to rub my clit.

"Okay Carlisle," Edward whispered, after a few seconds, removing his hand. I almost protested in loss when Edward and Carlisle lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around Carlisle's waist. With a low growl from his throat, he slid into me, making me gasp as well. He moved gently at first, but then began to increase his speed and force. I clutched at his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin as the sensations started swirling within me.

I could only guess that they'd been fooling around before I had come out here, because Carlisle didn't last long at all, and certainly not as long as he usually did. But before I could say anything, he pulled out and spun me around to face Edward.

Carlisle pulled me back against his chest as Edward lifted my legs and entered me swiftly. He groaned and bent his head to suckle my breast, his thumb rubbing over my nipple in time with his thrusts. Carlisle cupped the other, pinching gently and rolling my nipple between his fingers. Tremors shot through me, making me moan and arch into both of them.

I writhed as the friction caused heat to flash through me, and began to push desperately against Edward, seeking the release that wouldn't quite come.

"It's okay Bella," Carlisle whispered soothingly in my ear, his other hand slid under the water and to my clit. He rubbed it firmly; I cried out tightening around Edward.

"Come for us, love," Edward said as he shifted me, changing the angle of his thrusts. Both of their actions caused me to start to tremble uncontrollably and they tightened their grip on me. A moment later their names fell from my lips in a loud moan as I stiffened, the building pressure finally releasing and pulsating waves of pleasure washed over me.

My orgasm brought on Edward's and only thrust a few more times before growling out my name.

When Edward pried my legs from around his waist, I was glad I had them to hold me up because I surely would've slipped under if their strong arms weren't holding me. Carlisle and Edward both kissed me gently before helping me into the shallow end of the pool where I could sit on the bottom and have my head above the surface.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as he let go of me. I nodded and he turned and kissed Carlisle before diving back into the deep end.


End file.
